You Belong With Me
by KatherineEverdair
Summary: When Katniss and Prim get on a plane to California to get away from all the disaster, they meet a certain green-eyed boy who will change Katniss' life. But is it for the better? And can she trust him? Modern day Finniss au.
1. On The Plane

Prologue

As Katniss trundled through the airport, lugging her small suitcase and bag with her, she grabbed hold of her overexcited sister's petite hand with her free one, effectively silencing her high pitched chatter. "Prim?" she asked, "why aren't you nervous?"

"It's simple, Kat. We hated life back home. And… I don't know… I just think that for some reason, living in California is gonna be special." She said the first part in such a monotone voice that it sounded rehearsed, and Katniss always knew when Prim was worried, but in the end, she could still hear the excitement behind her sister's words.

"Yeah, well. There's nothing more entertaining than Uncle Haymitch and his drunken ramble mixed together with Aunt Effie and all her jabber." Sarcasm. Definitely Katniss' strong suit. At 11.17am, they boarded the plane that'll change Katniss' life.

Katniss POV

Prim and I got on the plane, and it was incredibly full. We have to sit apart from each other, sort of. There's only the aisle between us, but it's still enough to annoy me. Soon enough, a young girl came and sat by her. She had that same look of innocence about her that Prim has, so my worries faded away in that moment. But it didn't last long. I heard a soft 'plodding' sound next to me, and turned around to face the most gorgeous man on the earth. I don't think that I could stop staring, his vibrant green eyes kept mine locked.

"Hello, Katniss." He said with a low purr.

With that, I instantly snapped out of the trance that his face put me in, and began to give him the most threatening glare I had. I hoped to god that if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh! Ugh… Well… I'm just assuming that that is your little sister who has been trying to get your attention. Blonde plaits, blue eyes… Almost as pretty as you…"

Ugh. He's like a beautiful-man-Glimmer. A player airhead. Narrowing my eyes at him, I turned around to face Prim. "What's up, little duck?"

"That guy, that's Finnick. Rue's brother. Better looking than Gale, if you ask me, so stop zoning out on him, I'd like a brother. Wink wink." …What? I look back and forth between the two thirteen year olds for a bit before they burst out laughing. I turn back around and decide to listen to some music. I slowly drift off listening to 'How to Save a Life' by the Fray. The words are really depressing, to be honest. It makes you think more deeply of life, and how quickly someone might get rid of it… It brings back memories that haunt my dream.

After about an hour, I am viciously yanked awake by… Finnick, that was it.

"Katniss, are you okay?"

I look into his eyes and see genuine worry, and weakly reply. I turn my head slightly to the left to see Prim's sleeping form, alongside Rue. I twist back to my original position to see Finnick staring at me intently. I try to get back to sleep, but I still feel his eyes on me. I open mine, and look at his deep green orbs.

"Can I help you?" I ask him in with an indifferent tone in my voice.

"Yes. Tell me where I know you from." …

"How am I supposed to know? I've never see- wait a second…" It's coming back to me…

It's him.

 _We were eleven when we first met, it was warm, in the summer, and my mother was having a party. I had to dress up in this stupid gown, and it was very stuffy, and the party was so loud, and just… annoying. So, I went down to my special little lake in the middle of the woods. You could still hear the music, and from an odd position you could see the lights flashing. I lay down on the cold stone with my feet still in the water._

 _"Hello" said a mysterious voice. "I didn't realise that anyone else came down here." I jolted up and found my 'intruder', and looked at him straight in the eye. But I didn't speak._

 _"I'm Finnick, and you are…", he inquired with a dazzling smile._

 _I took my feet out of the water smoothly, and narrowed by eyes before I replied with, "Katniss"._

 _"Well, hello there Katniss. Did you escape that horrible party too, or is it just me?" I looked into his light, dancing sea green eyes, and found myself in a trance. Finally, I had the courage to speak up._

 _"It's my mothers party. I was out of there at the earliest opportunity." He chuckled at this, and it really lifted my spirits._

 _"So Katniss. Would you like to go on a walk with me through the forest?" I naturally raised my eyebrow at this, to which he put his arms up in defence. "Hey, hey, it's just my dad's old cabin." Still not convinced… "It has food."_

 _That caught my attention._

 _We raced and raced, and I just beat him, and that was the first day of our new friendship._

"Yeah. I remember you… Odair." I had always called him that, and he hates it.

"That's good, Kitty." I scowl.

We continued chatting for a but, until he said the thing he was eventually bound to say.

"Why did you have a nightmare?"

This is the question that I always dread.

"Can I trust you?"

"I don't know. Let's play a little game first to see."

"Like what?"

"Well, I don't think it has a name, you just say things. Like this; my name is Finnick Odair. I am seventeen years old. I have a little sister called Rue. My home is California. I love eating sugar cubes, and I still have the wood bracelet you gave my when I left." Woah. Oh my god.

"Ok… My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. I have a little sister called Prim. My home _will be_ California. I love eating lamb stew, and I'm wearing the other half of that bracelet." I shakily lift up my right hand, to show him, and he whispers the one thing that I didn't realise that I longed for.

"I missed you."


	2. The Oak Tree

For the rest of the plane journey we spoke, played real or not real, and snacked on sugar cubes that the air hostess brought by. I found out that we are going to the same school, California State High, but he went back over to Austin to visit his grandparents. Right now, I'm in Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie's house. They set up the bedrooms perfectly for Prim and I. Prim's had pink walls, a white floors, sparkley, princessy things, and tonnes of books on medicine and healing, whereas mine is much more me. I have dark evergreen walls, a grey carpeted floor that matches my eyes, and white cupboards and desks. There is a medium sized TV on the wall, which is currently playing Mean Girls. It's the first one, not the second one, because, to be honest, the second one sucks. There is a large pine window on the opposite side of the room, so I go to look outside. There is a large forest, and a nice stream leading to a beautiful lake. It's all surrounded by grass.

I open my bag, and take out the stuff I need. I put my purse down on the table, and also two photographs, one of mum and dad on their wedding day, and one of my old friends. Lastly I take out my phone charger and plug in my Samsung. As I do, it comes up saying that an unknown number has sent me a text, saying, 'Meet me by the tree'.

I look outside to the forest. 'Thanks for being specific…' I whisper to myself. Slowly, I open my phone and call the number, and they pick up with a hearty 'A'right lassie?'.

What do I say to that?

I try to regain a sense of normality, then steadily say, "You texted me, who is this?" There is silence, then a lot of muffling, and I catch the occasional phrase, such as, '-nick', 'a girl for you', or 'give me back' and I think there is a Brian on the other end as well…

I'm about to hang up when the smooth voice that I've come to know over the last 3 hours speaks up.

"Katniss, is that you?"

"Yeah… I'm guessing that this is Finnick…" I say awkwardly.

He gasps and says "Katniss! Meet me by the tree."

"What tree? I live right next to a forest." I say with an exasperated tone.

"Walk about 100 metres into the forest, and there is a big clearing with high grass and a massive oak tree in the middle. Meet me there in approximately 36 seconds." And with that, he hangs up.

I sigh. Too loudly I guess, because it brings Prim running into my room, with all sorts of possibilities of what I could be annoyed at. I guess I'm not annoyed, just tired. I explain to her about how I'm going to explore the forest, and that I'll be back in about half an hour. Luckily she doesn't want to come because she's scared of the 'monsters'. I pull on a thin white jacket that Effie bought for me, grab my phone, and head out.

The cold wind from the winter night is sharp on my bare cheeks, but oddly comforting. I walk about 100 paces into the woods, and see no clearing at all. I decide to keep going, so Prim won't get suspicious. After about 5 minutes, I reach a clearing, and it is more beautiful than I thought it would be. I spot Finnick slumped at the base of the tree, facing the other way.

"Odair!" I shout. He turns his head around, and I swear that his eyes are almost glow in the dark.

He looks very relieved to see me. "Hey, Katniss. I was starting to think that you stood me up." Stood him up? This isn't a date, is it?

"Nah, it's just quite a bit longer than 100 metres."

"Oh, sorry. I've never actually been on your side of the forest, only on my side. I literally live right on the edge of the woods… Anyway, I brought ice cream. I remembered that you like honeycomb." Woah. He's quite amazing. I last had this ice cream about five years ago…

I slump down beside the tree, and take a spoon off of him.

With a spoonful of chocolatey-honeycomby goodness in my mouth, I ask him, "How did you remember that I liked this?"

He stopped his motions instantly, and became very serious.

In a low voice, he states, "I couldn't forget anything about you."


	3. First Day of School

Haymitch lent me a green chevy pickup truck to drive to school in, and so after I got all my stuff ready, I shouted for Prim and we headed off for our first day of school. I dropped Prim off at California State Middle School, and drove the remaining couple hundred metres to California State High. Finn told me last night to meet him by the notice board ten minutes before school actually started, so that I could meet his friends.

He was there by the time I got there, wearing his trademark smirk. We chatted as we walked, and he took me to pick up my timetable. I did just that, and apparently I have my first lesson with him. English, great. I'm quite good at English, so I don't have to concentrate in that lesson, I can just try to remember everyone's names. We have a free period for half an hour before, and depending on Finnick's friends, it could either be great, or terrible.

Suddenly, he takes my hand, and squeezes it. I swear there are mini fireworks. I turn to face him, and he gives me a quick kiss on the forehead and whispers 'good luck'. His attitude changes very quickly then, and he whisks me inside. There is only one small group of five people, so I guess that they're the group of friends.

"Line up!" he half shouts. They form a line of four, with a short haired brunette leaning against the wall. She saunters her way over, then introduces herself as Johanna. She offers me her hand to shake, I stare at it for a second, then shake it hard, because she irks me a little bit.

"Nice grip, brainless."

"Gee, thanks…" I say, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Next up is a guy called Peeta, who is going out with Annie. Peeta's got a very chiselled face, but he nothing compared to Finnick. _Wait. Did I seriously just think that?_ Annie is incredibly beautiful, her thin brown hair flows down just below her shoulders, and it feels like her green eyes pierce into your soul.

"Hey there, Katniss. I'm Marvel" I like him. There is a happy joking feeling when he's around. Next is a shorter brunette, called Clove. I noticed a glint in her boot, I think it's a knife. Creepy… She seems nice enough, though. Maybe it's just for self-defence.

The day goes by in a blur. My last lesson is history, where I have been told to sit next to Marvel. We chat for a bit, and he's pretty cool. Apparently he lives on the other side of the street to me. We've been in history for about 35 minutes, when I get a tap on the temple with a piece of paper. Or, a paper aeroplane. I open it, and it says;

 _Hey Kat,_

 _Do you wanna go and get some ice cream after this?_

 _I know a great place._

 _From, your insanely awesome buddy,_

 _Finnick_

"What's up with you two?" asks Marvel.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just old friends, that's all."

"Uh huh… _'old friends'_ she says. That definitely explains why he hasn't stopped smiling all day, doesn't it?" He leans back with a big grin on his face.

"No, it's more likely that he's smiling at the prospect of getting ice cream."

He stares at me for about ten minutes, before I get sick of it.

"Enjoying the view?" I turn and look at him.

"Katniss." He looks incredibly serious, I didn't think that I'd ever see that... "Do you have half of a wooden bracelet?"


	4. The Accident

_What?_

"Y-yes… Why?" I stammer.

His face goes blank. Then turns to utter shock, then excitement.

"It really is you." What? Who am I? I guess that I must look confused, because Marvel continues to explain. "You're Katniss Everdeen, the one that Finnick hasn't shut up about for the past… five years. It's definitely more than nothing, Katniss, I think he's been in love with you since he came here."

I can practically feel the colour drain out of my face.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Marvel's eyes are dancing with mischief and delight.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Girl on Fire." I suddenly become irrationally angry.

"How the hell do you know about the Girl on Fire thing? Ugh, that's pretty creepy, Marvel." The bell went just in the nick of time, and I ran down the stairs and bolted out of the door to Haymitch's pickup. I needed time to think about this Finnick situation, and if I feel anything for him. I had started the engine and was just about to go when Mr Stalker-with-the-amazing-green-eyes-and-perfect-face shows up and sits in the passenger seat.

"Prim sits there," is all I say. That's the only coherent sentence I can form.

"What just happened? Are you okay, Katniss?" he asks, pure, genuine curiosity and worry evident on his features.

I swoop my head around to face him, "I don't know, Finn. How does Marvel know about the Fire thing? Which one did you tell him?"

"The better one. Listen, please don't get mad, I just want this friendship to be real. I wanted you trust me, and let me protect you like I should've that one night. Katniss…"

"Don't talk about that night, Finnick. I didn't mean to start the fire. Please, get out; I need to pick up Prim." I tried to say it as calmly as possible, but thinking of my parents always makes me start.

"Hey, don't get mad at me! I missed you ever since I left. I tried to meet you the night we left, but my mother wouldn't let me see you. I don't live with her anymore, though. She did the most despicable thing, I'm never gunna talk to her again, even if she's-

"Finnick. _I'm_ never gunna speak to my mother again."

"Kat, I'm sorry, but the circumstances are different." Different? "Will you meet me at the tree, tonight at seven? Please?" His eyes are so pleading, it almost hurts.

"I'll try." And with that he got out of the car, shut the door, and watched me drive away.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time. 5.32. I was meant to pick up Prim at quarter past five. I go as fast as I can to Prim's school, and I slimly dodge multiple cars, as well as going about 30 miles over the speed limit. However, I manage to get there in three minutes, even with the traffic.

Her little smile as she waved goodbye to Rue warmed my heart. Never mind that she's Finnick's sister. When she gets in, I do my most serious face and say, "Would you like to go and get some pizza, miss?" after her melodic, young giggle, we pull out, and head to Domino's. Haymitch told us to be back by half six at the latest, and we could go out again later if we told him so. We finish our meals and head out, only to find that we have ten minutes to get home. I drive and drive as fast as I can, but safely, for Prim's sake. So it is definitely not my fault when we are waiting at the traffic lights when a lorry swoops round the corner and hits us. Prim is just about to scream when all the glass and metal comes flying at us.

Then black. That's all I see.

 **Third Person POV**

Deep in the woods, Finnick has been waiting for almost half an hour. He thinks that he may've blown it with Katniss, by telling Marvel about when Katniss set herself on fire. He was just about to doze off when he heard heavy plodding steps coming from behind him. He stands up, not wanting to look scruffy, but before he can say anything, the man stops him.

"Are you Finnick Odair?" he says gruffly.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Oh kid… I've just got a call. I'm Haymitch, Katniss' uncle. She's been in an accident. Woke up asking for you, apparently. Come with me." Finnick follows Haymitch to his car, and then they zoom of to the hospital.

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Katniss POV**

White. That's all I see. White walls. I promptly shut my eyes again, very quickly. Where am I? What happened? A lorry hit you, that's what. Where's Prim? Where's Finnick? I can't breathe through my nose anymore, so I quickly gasp in a lungful of air.

A nurse either sees or hears me, and comes rushing in.

I manage to get out a quiet; "Where's Prim?"

"She's in the other room. Don't worry, she's safe." Thank god. Then bronze hair briefly comes into my imagination.

"Where's Finnick? Is he here?"

"No, not yet." Liar. How can she know who Finnick is?

Just then a larger doctor in a big white coat comes in, and orders me to stay still. He says I need to stay under medication for about an hour longer, until my blood and oxygen levels return to normal. Then I am injected with this morphling stuff, and I fall under instantly.

When I wake, something is on my hand. I try to yank it away, but I am too weak. I try to wiggle my toes, and _just_ succeed in doing so, but not without a lot of pain. I groan from the sting that goes up my legs, and then the weight on my hand shifts.

"Katniss? Oh thank god you're awake. I was so worried. I've only had you back for a day. Are you okay? Do you want something to drink? Or eat?" He keeps on rambling for what seems like ages. Maybe he's gone insane. I don't care, though. I could stare into those beautiful eyes forever. I don't realise that he's stopped talking until his lips are on mine. I don't have time to respond to the kiss before he pulls away.

"I-I'm sorry Kat, I jus-I… I don't know… I've wanted to do that for a long time and I didn't know what to do to make you stop hurting." I still can't stop staring at his anxious, beautiful face. He catches me staring, and soon the silence starts to become awkward. I try to stammer something out, anything.

"I can leave soon; I've broken my knee cap and ankle on my left leg, that's all." Relief floods his face, but quickly returns to a form of sadness. "What?" I ask.

"I'm really sorry I kissed you, Katniss."

I don't think that I can help the blush that creeps up my neck. Luckily, before he can see it, a nurse enters the room. Finnick pipes up first, naturally making the nurse swoon and blush, and I'm left to think about what Marvel said. _Is_ he in love with me? Maybe that's why he kissed me. I don't know.

When the nurse leaves, he looks back to me and smiles. "Get some sleep, Kat, it's late."

"Will you stay with me?"

He looks unsure before he answers, "Always."

I try to sleep but those questions are all that I can think about.

 _What do I feel for Finnick? What does he feel for me? Why on earth did he kiss me?_

 **A/N;** I'm so sorry that it took so long, I just haven't gotten around to doing it before now, and I was in Australia for a week, laptopless. If you have any interesting ideas for this story, PM me, or leave them in the reviews


End file.
